Sweet Tooth
by nyakattia
Summary: We all know Flack has one, including Stella... Fiesta.


"Can I blow your mind?"

She placed a hand on one hip and arched an eyebrow. After a moment while he continued to offer her the plain white box, she rolled her eyes and her face relaxed into a grin to match his.

"Do you have the file?" she asked, accepting the box with no small degree of curiosity.

Still grinning, he produced said file from where he had been holding it behind his back. Shaking her head slightly, she moved back, inviting him into the hotel room. He stepped in, glancing around as she locked the door behind him, noting the small brightly lit kitchenette, and, in a darker part of the room, a queen sized bed.

She moved into the kitchenette and he followed her, placing the file down on top of the counter. "Want a drink?"

He tugged a little at his tie, loosening it, and leaned against the counter. "What have you got?

"Beer?" she suggested, standing in front of the fridge with one hand on the door. Her jacket was discarded on one of the stools nearby, and her feet were covered in gray socks.

He shrugged his assent and she pulled two bottles out of the fridge, putting them and the box of chocolates down of the counter. "Anything interesting?" she asked, flipping the file open.

He screwed the top off the beer. "Not really. A whole lotta nothin'." He took a deep drag on the cool liquid. Just what he needed after a long day at work. "Nice place."

She smirked at him. "It's just temporary, till I find a new apartment."

"Yeah?" he smirked back, "how's that going?"

She sighed, took a sip of her own beer. "Don't ask."

He sent her a sideways glance and a smile. "Okay."

"What about you, how are things going?" she asked.

His turn to sigh. "Captain is really busting my ass about the Cabbie Killer." he told her. "We're just waiting for him to trip up now." Or, they both knew, another body.

She nodded. "We've gone over every scrap of evidence at least three times. There's nothing there."

"Well then," he held up his bottle. "Here's to catching the guy."

"I'll drink to that." They clinked the necks of their bottles together

She took a drink and then sent him a sideways glance. "So how are you and Angell going?"

He frowned, confused. "Jess?"

"Yeah," she said, sipping at her beer again. "I thought you two had something going on."

He looked at her incredulously for a moment before he started chuckling, the laughter forcing it's way out of his chest and leaving him almost helpless to stop, gasping for breath. "You thought, Jess and I?" he asked finally as she glowered at him.

"You two seem close," she said, a little defensively, moving away from him but staying in the small kitchen space, and putting her beer down near the sink. "I've seen you flirting with her."

He grinned. "Stel, I flirt with her because I know she won't take it the wrong way." When she frowned at him again he sighed, forcing the smile off his face. "Let's just say that Jess is far more likely to hit on you than me."

Her mouth dropped open. "Are you saying she's-"

"Gay?" he filled in for her. "Yeah. She doesn't like to spread it about- hell I wouldn't know if one of her exes hadn't been involved in one of our cases."

"Huh," she said. "I wouldn't have guessed it."

"Besides," be smirked. "I flirt with Linds too... and you."

They held eye contact for a moment before she looked away, smiling. Leaning on the counter next to him, she picked up the box. "This isn't..."

"Damiana? No." He smirked at her. "Besides the... effects it has, we can't exactly trust the supply." She pulled the box open and peered into it the same way he had seen her look into a microscope. "It's good stuff though, I promise."

She looked up at him, the slight laugh lines around her eyes crinkling as she smiled. "I don't think I can resist."

He grinned. "Go for it."

She plucked a chocolate ball out of the box and, sending him another grin, bit into it, her eyes closing. He couldn't seem to stop watching her as she slowly savoured the treat, a blissful look on her face.

Flack licked his lips and took a hasty gulp of his beer

"Mmm," she murmured, and he turned back to her. She was smiling. "You were right about it being good."

He cleared his throat quietly and smiled. "Told you so."

"Want one?" she tipped the box towards him. "I know you have a sweet tooth." She placed the rest of the chocolate in her mouth, her mouth curving in a secretive smile.

"Yeah, maybe I will," he told her, before placing on hand behind her head and drawing her lips to meet his own.

He tasted her lips then delved deeper, finding the melting chocolate on her tongue and taking it for himself.

He drew back as the last of the chocolate melted down his throat, his fingers still tangling in her hair. "Well, look at that," he murmured, watching her smile, "you were right. I do."

--

Hooray for chocolate, and Donald Flack's sweet tooth, and Angell being out of the picture. Please review! (Also, this is unbeta'd, so please forgive any mistakes!)


End file.
